


I'm Home

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Bumilangit holiday prompt, But my hand said otherwise, Gen, It's not supposed to be like this i promise, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: In the end, the family isn't about those connected with blood, but even when we lost them and found another family, that also doesn't mean we can easily forget the past.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I'm Home

Not everyone is lucky enough to have loving parents. If they have parents, to begin with. Trust me when I say that a loving family will give you more happiness than wealth, but one thing to remember, wealth can also determine whether your family will last or not.

Not because of the internal conflict, when two people love each other truly nothing they won't do if that mean their warm relationship will.

Have I mentioned when those couples have a child? Will they do everything, I said it, everything in order to keep their children happy? They definitely will.

Even if it cost everything they have, life for example. Sometimes, those people who willing to risk their lives for their loved ones' happiness and well-being forgot that their death will most likely destroy their loved ones' in every way possible.

Something that happened to the one and only patriot we have, his father thought that more wealth equal more happiness, maybe that's true. He tried his best to fight alongside other workers for better pay, for better money he can give to his one and only son, Sancaka.

At what cost?

Sancaka's happiness, sanity, everything you can imagine. When you lost your beloved father at a young age, right in front of your eyes, you can imagine what will happen to your mind years later? Sorrow.

Spent most of his life on the street, wandering off without anywhere to go, only hoping that he will survive the harshness of being a homeless orphan.

But now look at him, he's a hero that everyone loves, right? Call his name, everyone praises for him, the new patriot of Indonesia they called him.

Gundala, they screamed his title. Sancaka, his actual name.

He screamed to himself almost every day, he's a hero now, a figure that gave everyone hopes, no way he can be down and remembering his past for eternity.

When Pak Agung called his name, he felt the warmth he never thought he will have again after years and years of walking around the capital street hoping he needs to fights with no one.

Sancaka, he called his name. Warmth, the one Sancaka felt, he feels like home even with someone not related to his blood or anything. Sancaka finally realized one thing, blood isn't the only thing determining a family, it's the bonding.

However, even the best-found family can't replace the loving blood family he once has. He would be lying if he said that he rather lives like this with Pak Agung as his found father than the life he used to have with his actual parent.

If he can come back in time and prevent everything that happened to his father, he definitely will, if he can.....

If he can come back in time and convinced his mother to take him with her with only one day's absence from school, he definitely will.

If he can come back in time to fix everything that leads him to this exact situation, no need for any second thought he will jump in right away.

But hey, at least Pak Agung is better than nothing right? It's better than having no more parents right? It's better than having no one to cling to....right?

Right?

“Pak...Pak....”

No more, please, Sancaka pleads to anyone there, save him. He can't bear on losing any more family he has left, not anymore, he begged.

His last wish was fulfilled, nothing to regret he said, he just wants Sancaka to do everything he has to do, to save the city and stop the bad ones. He did.

When Sancaka came back, only Wulan and Teddy waited for him, no one else, not even Ridwan Bahri is there to say that everything he did was the right choice.

He knows that he shouldn't expect any praises, like Pak Agung said earlier he only did something he has to do, but...he really needs comfort words.

The second time he witnessed the death of his father, the second time that his eyes recorded a tragedy that his memory could never erase regardless of how hard he tried.

When the blade pierced their torso, to his blood father and his adoptive father's gut, he witnessed it, and nothing, nothing he can do about it. Now that they are gone, even though Pak Agung said that he did his duty and nothing he should regret anymore, his feeling said otherwise.

If only he came earlier, if only he ran straight to the rooftop and ignore those orphans that only came to distract him, he could have saved him.

Now, look at him, sitting in front of a lifeless body covered with a thin white shirt with blood on it. Saying nothing and only whispered something Gods know what he whispered, maybe a prayer, maybe a last one-sided talk with Pak Agung? Who knows.

Sancaka is now officially a hero now, forget about his feeling, he has a responsibility to fulfill. Just like they said, with great power comes great responsibility.

Fight the bad guys until no one left, keep this city or even this country safe, clean? Not his problem. Be that one person every child looks up to, be a person that can inspire everyone you met, Sancaka.

Do everything for your country, there is nothing to lose anymore, Sancaka thought to himself every day.

Even if it cost his life? Yes, not only because that's the cost of him being a patriot but there is literally nothing to lose. His fathers? Gone, his mother? Gone.

He won't force his body to survive anymore, even when several gunshots strikes directly through his body, even leaving several holes in his supposedly armored suit, he won't force his body to fight it.

He feels once more, now physically. Somehow, he felt no pain, in fact, he feels like he finally truly fulfilled his duty as a patriot, as the peacekeeper of this country, a peace, finally.

Even when several peoples ran towards him, called his actual name despite his persona as Gundala right now, he won't force himself to care. Just let him be at peace for once, to met his family one and for all.

When they called Sancaka's name, his eyes closed and opened again several times, but every time he opened his eyes, not Wulan the one he saw even though the sounds that called his name are definitely hers.

He saw his mom and his father. Waiting for him at home sitting on the sofa they always sit together every time his father came home from work, smiling and reading a book they always read when he was still a young boy.

_Sancaka!_

Dad, I'm home....mom?

_Sancaka! Stay with us!_

_Call the ambulance!_

Welcome home, Sancaka. We already waited for you to come home, let's eat together, shall we? Mom already made your favorite dish!

_Sancaka!_

Yes, I miss you guys, I don't know why I just....miss you guys.

_Sancaka, wake up!_

Hahaha! If you have anything to tell just tell us later, after we eat, Ok?

Ok.

_Oh my god, he's not gonna make it..._

I'm home.


End file.
